Clipped Wings
by WingsofValkyria
Summary: After getting raped Norway tells his brother Iceland and later turns to England for help. But someone isn't overly happy for this news and wants his queen back. What already was tragic was to become an even bigger tragedy... Rape, Violence & Mpreg. Mainly NorIce but also SuFin. The story is definitely better then the summary, but hey I tried. x')
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**.:~ Chapter 1 ~:.**

WARNING! Intense Drama and Feelsoverload! Mpreg, Yaoi, Fluff, Abuse/violence etc. Lemon in later chapters.

Hi and welcome to my first published fanfic based on a roleplay. Actually it's because of my friends that we have such a beautiful story to tell. We have all contributed to the story in some ways. Writing for each character and switched places when it got too hard. Swedish is our first language so excuse any grammatical failures or whatsoever. And the story will progress and evolve as we all started to get better and better. ;)

My other authors are: Momo-chan, Majs and Feli-senpai.

Pairings: NorIce, SuFin, DenNor.

Disclamier: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"Onii-chan".

"I'm not saying it!".

The day started quite normal indeed.

"You will always be my little brother" Norway said in a monotone voice. He looked at his brother with his dull eyes.

"I don't like being called little brother..." Iceland stubbornly replied back. "I know".

"Why do you keep calling me that then?" Iceland said.

"Why not? You always have been. And always will be. And you know what to say to make me stop".

*mumbles* why couldn't Sweden be my brother or something...

"What was that?" Norway replied.

"Nothing. You will never stop, will you?" Iceland said.

"No. Not as long as I walk on this earth". Norway replied emotionless.

"Well, I won't stop either".

Norway sighs "I'm sorry, it's all my fault".

"Huh?".

"It's nothing, don't worry about it Ice".

"Now it's hard to not worry about it, this time you didn't even call me brother... Are you sick, Nor"?

"... I-I'm not".

"What is it then?" Iceland said with worry in his voice.

"I'm pregnant..." A long pause.

"Oh god, h-how...? Oh wait, do I even want to know? Nor, how did this happen...?".

"Well... you know".

"But.. with who...? Iceland asked.

"I... can't".

"God damnit you Danish slut. Tell me now!".

"Don't call me that. And I-I can't!".

"Why do you have to keep it a secret? It's probably Denmark...".

"It's not... well. I don't know.. who it is." Norway said sadness apparent in his voice.

"You don't know..? Were you drunk or something?!" Ice started to get frustrated.

"You know I don't drink. Not anymore".

"God damnit Nor! And you want ME to call you big brother...".

"Well, then I can't understand that you don't know who the father is…".

"There's a reason, but I don't want to tell you Ice".

"...I have a bad feeling about this".

"Well at least it can't be me... I would remember that...". "It's not you, and it's not Den".

"Just don't tell me you somehow did it with yourself?" Iceland rambled on.

"No Ice! Listen! ... I was r-raped" Norway said.

"...oh ...oh, who did it...?" Iceland asked shocked.

"I don't know. I was walking home alone and it was dark".

"You really need to learn how to defend yourself... *mumbles* I don't understand why someone would rape Nor tho"... Iceland said.

"I'm not as strong as I once was you know. My magic has weakened over the years" Norway replied.

"Well, then you should learn to use your fists.. But didn't you hear a voice or something? Didn't you see anything?".

"Nothing. I really can't remember…".

"What I meant Ice, is that I'm not as strong as I once was both magically and physically. It was too dark when he raped me to see his face. But it was weird. My mind went blank. Just..." Norway said.

"Hmm.. Why would anyone want to do it to you, tho? There's got to be some way to figure it out...".

"I don't know but England might know what to do? He can use his magic" Norway said.

"Well let's ask him then?" Iceland said. They went over to England's house and knocked on the door.

England opened and let them in. They sat down in the living room. Norway told Arthur that he was pregnant.

"England?" Ice began. "Yes?".

"Me and my br..- Norway, have something to ask you.. uhm, Nor?".

"I want know if there are some way to find out who raped me? Or is the father to..." Norway went silent.

" Ah...well...there is a spell...I haven't used in a long time though..." England said.

"Please, I need to know".

"Yes well...how long ago was it? The child needs to be developed enough so that I can extract some DNA".

"About 2 months ago.." Norway relied.

"WHAT? Have you kept it a secret for two months?!" Ice said shocked.

"I didn't think this would be the outcome, I found out about the pregnancy just yesterday" Norway said.

"Well I need to make some preparations so if you could come to my house in a week I should have everything done..." England said.

"God damnit, Nor..." Ice a bit frustrated.

"I'm sorry bror. We'll have to go home I guess. See you next week England?" Norway said.

"Yes. See you then and please do take care of yourself?" England replied.

"I will, thank you for your help".

* * *

~1 week later, At Norways house ~

* Norway's POW *  
I woke up yet again after an almost sleepless night filled with nightmares. Ugh. Glad, there's still time left until Ice comes to pick me up. I honestly feel like crap. These god damn mood swings, cravings and the morning sickness. I hate it. I feel disgusted with myself. What am I gonna tell Den if he finds out? He will be mad, the gods themselves will be frightened. *sigh* I guess there's not much to do. After emptying his stomach for the fifth time that day Norway finally got up. He then tried to dress and hopefully make himself look more decent. Not that easy with huge bags under his eyes. He then heard a knock on the door. Ice was here to pick him up.

* Iceland's POW *  
I still was a bit angry that he hadn't told me about all this earlier, but I guess I have to accept it for now.. Ice knocked on his brother's door. The door opened and the brothers meet for the first time since a week back, Norway had not really allowed Ice any visits. He did not want him to worry more then he already did, plus he did look awful. Even after an hour of applying cream and makeup it didn't help much. Nor still looked tired, his dull eyes adding to the look making him look like a zombie. Ice looked at Norway and immediately saw how tired he looked. Iceland didn't say anything about it, though he did look a bit shocked for a second but he hoped that Norway didn't notice that. "Are you ready to go?" Iceland asked and tried his best to smile. Norway studied his brother for a moment a bit lost in thought. "Right. Yes, let's go".


	2. Chapter 2

**.:~ Chapter 2 ~:.  
**

* * *

~ At England's House~

Norway gave a quick knock on the door.

"Yes yes I'm coming..." a voice from the inside was heard. The door opened revealing England in his cloak with a spell book in hand.

"Yes. Hello Norway, Iceland. Step in" Arthur said. They walked into the hall.

"Follow me down to the cellar, if you please".

"Okay". They follow him downstairs.

"It's quite dark in here" Norway said.

"Yes. Watch your step" England replied.

Iceland couldn't see anything. He grabbed Norway's jacket, hoping that he wouldn't notice it.

They finally arrived to the room England used for spells and other stuff.

"If you would please lie down in the middle" England asked, pointing to a bed in the middle of the room.

"Okay". He quickly did as he was told. Norway must admit, England did have some seriously scary stuff in here.

"So here's how it's gonna go: I will put this cream on your stomach to be absorbed. That way I will be able to abstract enough DNA to do a test without harming the baby" England said.

"Sounds good" Even if Norway really had a hard time with this whole pregnancy, the baby is still a part of him and he couldn't really hate it. Iceland quickly grabbed Norway's arm since he was worried, but just as quickly he let go again, realizing that Norway had to do this. "Okay England, I'm ready", you could hear the nervous tune in his voice.

England put the cream on Norway stomach and said a few words. The cream got absorbed only to come back again as a gigantic bubble. Inside the bubble was blood.

England managed to extract some blood and was currently preparing for the test. He went away and came back with a big box of blood samples from every nation.

Norway looked at his brother not saying anything.

He decided to go alphabetic with the nations and starter with America. One drop of his blood, one drop of the babies blood and then a potion to give a reaction if he found the right match.

30 minutes went by before he found the right one.

"Norway I seem to have found the culprit..."

Nor was scared, but he really need to know. "W-who is it?" Norway said.

"...Romania".

Utter chock was visible on Norway's face. He had to sit down in order to not pass out because of all the flashbacks he was having.

"...R-Romania?" Iceland stared at them with wide eyes.

Norway started to shake, and hid his face in his hands.

"I'm going to get some water for you." England went upstairs.

Norway looked over at England, gave a small nod in thanks, turning his focus on Ice for a moment, then went on with staring at his hands.

England came back to the basement with a glass of water and gave it to Norway.

"Here". England gave Norway the glass. "What do you want to do now Norway when you know who did it?" England asked. Iceland looked at Norway, he wasn't able to say anything since he was shocked. He was about to grab Norway's hand, but he stopped, thinking that Norway probably wanted to think a bit without someone disturbing him. Norway took the glass and started to drink slowly. He finished drinking and handed over the glass to England again, "I don't know". England sat down next to Norway with a concerned look.

"You should go home and rest, stress is not good for the baby. I also think it's good if you tell someone you trust about this. You can't keep it a secret forever". Iceland didn't know what to do. He just stood there, watching England and Norway with big eyes. He probably looked dumb.

"Yeah, that will probably be for the best. Though I don't know whom I can trust with this, more then you and my brother. We could tell the other Nordics. I'm not sure about Denmark though, I think he will want to get rid of the baby if he ever finds out". He took off his cross from his hair and held it in his hands.

"You won't go through this alone. Talk to Sweden or Finland and ask them to help you with Denmark" England tried his best to calm Norway down.

"Yeah.. Denmark should understand, I hope..." Norway replied.

"I will talk to them. It's just.. I'm scared". For once you could see some emotion on Norway's face. He put his arms around himself, almost as protection against the world.

"I understand.. This is not something that happens every day".

"...I'll leave you two alone for a little while. I got some business to take care of. Stay as long as you want..." .

England gave a friendly pat on Norway's shoulder and left.

"What do you want to do now..?" Iceland asked.

Nor turned to Ice "I want to talk to the others. But I don't know what we should tell them... what are we gonna tell Denmark?" "I-I don't know... " Iceland looked at Norway, he wanted to help, but still he didn't know what to do.

"For now, maybe we should try to get home? I am a bit tired. We can come up with a plan once we get home. But we should probably call the others first and ask them if they can come over this afternoon. Or on second thought, let's just call Sweden and Finland for now. I would feel safer with them by my side, when.. we tell Denmark" Norway said troubled. "Yeah.. that's probably the best. And you really should rest before talking to Denmark." Iceland said.

"I guess, let's say good bye to England first".


	3. Chapter 3

**.:~ Chapter 3 ~:.**

* * *

~ Arriving at Norway's House ~

The car ride was silent. Ice knew that Nor needed space to think so he was concentrating on driving instead. There were lots of thoughts floating around in Norway's head that almost gave him a headache. "What will happen? Will I have to ask England about the pregnancy as well? How? What? Why can't I remember that night? Ugh". Ice parked the car outside of the house. Iceland kept quiet, he waited for Norway to say something since he didn't know what to say or if he should disturb him now.

"Come" Nor walked up to the door and unlocked it letting Ice in before he closed it and locked it again.

Ice followed Nor, happy that he finally said something. "Should I stay here or should I go home so that you can rest?"

Nor turned to Iceland a small smile on his lips. "You can stay. You are my brother after all".

"Don't..." He began to say but then he stopped. It wasn't the best time to start arguing with Norway now.

"What?" Norway said. He then walked towards the kitchen, opening the fridge ((don't get any ideas Ice)) and took out stuff for some lunch, and breakfast, since he did not really eat anything after he throwed up. Oh yes. Coffee was his savior. "Do you want some?" Nor asked.

"Uhm, yeah, sure...". Nor started to make two cups of Coffee. Remembering to add sugar into Iceland's cup, knowing he did not like the bitterness. Ice didn't know what to say so he just said "Nice fridge..." That wasn't the best thing that he could say, but well. They sat down at the table. Yet again awkward silence.

Ice noticed that Norway added sugar in one cup. He smiled, it was really a long time ago they drank coffee together, and still Nor remembered... Norway stuffed his face, well kinda, he did ate more then he would normally.

"So Ice? How are things at home?" Norway said expressionless. Iceland couldn't help but laugh when he saw Nor eating. He usually didn't eat that much.

"Good, I guess. The tourism has gotten better..".

"That's great. You know...I'm sorry I kept this a secret for so long" Norway said looking at his hands.

"No.. Don't be. It's okay now, I was shocked before".

Nor got up and walked over to Ice. "Thank you". And then he hugged him close. Norway could not help notice that he still was a bit taller than Ice, but it will not take long before his brother grew taller than him. They stood there for a while. Iceland was shocked, he hadn't hugged Norway since he was really small. It felt weird, but he hugged him back. A wave of nausea hit Norway, "I have to".. He ran to the bathroom ending up throwing up again for the sixth time that day. Iceland wasn't even able to react before Norway was gone. He just stood there, completely frozen while trying to understand what happened.

"What... Is everything okay, Nor?" Iceland asked.

After Nor emptied his stomach he sat back up resting his back on the wall. "Fuck".. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just the morning sickness".

"Oh.. Okay." Iceland still didn't move, it felt like something would happen if he did.

Convinced he would not throw up again Norway began stood up and shakily made his way towards the couch. With a deep sigh he sat down. Iceland sat down next to Norway. Though he left a bit of distance between them, it felt a bit awkward between them. "Ice? Something wrong?".

"N-no.." He moved closer to Norway, although he only moved a centimeter or so. It probably looked dumb. But he really didn't know what he should say. Norway looked at him. "_Du stammer_". "Now tell me what is wrong?".

"I don't know... It feels so weird and... awkward between us" Iceland looked down on the floor. He knew that it was probably his fault that it turned out like this. "Awkward? Is it because we have not seen each other for some time?".

" I don't know... Maybe" Iceland replied.

*sigh" Norway stopped asking, sooner or later Ice will tell him what's troubling him.

"So, I should probably rest a bit" He started to walk towards the bedroom, "Oh, and Ice?", "Could you call Sweden and Finland and ask them to be here by three? Don't tell them anything just that it is important, Please?" The tiredness taking over and Nor's voice started to sound drowsy.

"Sure" he looked at Norway and then he picked up his phone and called Sweden.

Norway woke to someone shaking him. It was Ice. "Emil, what is it?" Norway sat up in the bed.

"They are here, Sweden and Finland".

He took a deep breath to calm down a bit. "Oh, I almost forgot about that, let's get this over with". Downstairs Finland and Sweden where waiting in the kitchen. Finland paced nervously back and forth.

"Waahh I hope Norway's alright. Iceland sounded really scared".

Sweden sat in a chair in the kitchen reading the daily newspaper. "Calm down Finland". Norway and Ice entered.

Finland stopped pacing and went over to Norway.

"Omg Norway are you alright? Are you hurt? Iceland said it was serious. Did you commit a crime?" Finland asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, well sort of. Shh, calm yourself Finland, I'm not hurt, and it's not really a crime.. on my part".

"So why did you call us over?" Sweden asked.

"It's a long story, but basically I was.. r-raped" Norway paused to collect his thoughts. "About 2 months ago".

"_Vaa_!? Raped? How did that happen?!" Sweden asked with his stoic face.

"...Oh Norway how horrible..." Finland said tears in his eyes. He wanted to hug Norway but he dared not.

"Then I found out that I'm pregnant. Went to England's and he helped us found out who did it, since I did not see the persons face and passed out not long after ..that. By a DNA test, well magic in this case, we found out that Romania is the one who raped me, he's also the father of the baby."

"That's awful, have you talked to Denmark?" Sweden looks at Finland. "Sit down Finland".

Norway had tears in his eyes, not really noticing it himself. "No, Denmark does not know ..yet".

Iceland stood next to Norway, looking down at the floor and he didn't say anything. He almost blamed himself for not being able to help Norway more.

"We will help you with this Norway" Sweden said and helped Norway to sit down.

"How will we tell him? Berwald, you know as much as I do that Denmark will be furious". Norway began to rub his forehead, the headache started to come back again.

"I know, I know, just don't think too much about it, I will deal with it". Sweden said and patted Norway's shoulder as he looked over to Finland. "Is everything alright Finland?".

Finland was currently looking away from the rest of them and came back to reality when Sweden talked to him.

"Huh?.. Oh yeah I'm fine" Finland said giving a little smile. "Alright" Sweden said and patted Finland's head.

"Sweden, Mathias is stupid but strong, he might do something to you, hurt you. Think of Finland, I don't think he wants to see you hurt again. I know something bad will happen, it'll be like the Kalmar-union all over again".

"I know Norge but I can handle him he will be even more angry if we don't tell him" Sweden said and looked at Norway.

"I could do it if you want me to.." Ice said.

"No. Ice, you are my little brother, there's no way I'm gonna let Den have his way with you" Norway sighed and thought for a moment "Fine let's call him.. but let me be there and tell him myself".

"I thought we could call him over here right now what do you think?" Sweden asked Norway.

"Yeah.. you shouldn't do it alone Nor".

"Of course, but I suggest we keep Finland and Iceland out of this it can end badly" Sweden said.

"What? No! I will be there with you guys" Iceland said stubbornly. He realized how childish he sounded, but he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Norway. There's nothing for it. Ice can do this, Norway thought in his head. "Fine, you're in".

"Are you sure about this Nor?" Sweden asked Norway.

"I'm sure he can take care of himself" Norway said.

"Thanks" Iceland tuned out from the conversation for a moment. He had been thinking about what would happen when Norway got the baby. Norway probably wouldn't be able to give Iceland so much attention anymore. Even though Iceland thought his brother could be annoying sometimes he actually felt a bit sad about it. This is a secret though, the others will never know.

"If you say so, I think it is best if you call him he will listen to you more" Sweden said and then looked at Finland. "Finland stay inside when Denmark comes ok?". "Yeah okay.." Finland wanted to be with the others but he knew it was best to stay inside.

"Okay". Norway picked up his phone. Norway called Denmark who answers the phone. "Hello?". "About time you lazy bastard" an angry Norwegian greeted him. "Calm down Norway" Denmark said. "What have I done now?". "Nothing, can you come to my place? It's important". Umm yah sure!" Denmark said. Well at least he is happy, for now Norway thought. "Gahd you are annoying, don't be late". "Oka-" Norway hung up.

"So.. Will he be here soon?" Ice asked.

"Yeah he will be here in an hour" Norway said.

"Alright let's prepare ourselves" Sweden said and looked at Ice and Nor. Norway gave a small nod.

* * *

_*Du stammer - _Norwegian for "You stutter".

*_Va?_ - Swedish for "Huh?", but it can also mean "What?".


	4. Chapter 4

**.:~ Chapter 4 ~:.**

* * *

~ One hour later, Denmark knocked on the door ~

"He's here" Norway said. "Let's go outside".

Iceland quickly followed the others. "I wonder how this will end" he mumbled to himself.

Outside they were greeted with an overly happy Dane.

"Hey Nor! Oh? And the others? You did not tell me they were coming!".

"Annoying as ever. We have to talk" Nor said. "Yeah the important thing you needed to tell me?" Denmark replied.

"Yeah" Norway hesitated for a moment. Sweden stood beside Norway gave him a reassuring nod.

"Well, I just found out that I'm pregnant" Norway said.

"Wow that's great Nor!" The Dane said.

"The thing is, it's not yours. You're not the father" Norway said.

"Hahah you are joking! Right Nor?" Denmark said.

"I'm not, I was raped" Nor said in a sad tone.

"You.." Denmark went silent. Seeing Norway's expression and the others Denmark started to realize that Norway was telling the truth.

"WHO DID IT!? Tell me Nor!" He grabbed Norway's arms. Norway looked away.

"TELL ME GOD DAMNIT!" The grip on Norway's arms tightened.

"Denmark! Calm down!" Sweden yelled and took Denmark's hands away.

"Sve..." Denmark whispered, and then the anger took over. He punched Sweden in his face. And the wrestling began.

"Denmark, listen!" Iceland said.

Sweden tries to get Denmark off him. "Calm down! Denmark!" Iceland screamed.

That caught Denmark's attention. "Oh, little Icey, long time no see" He kept Sweden down by strength.

Without thinking Iceland rush towards Sweden and Denmark and he tried to push Denmark away.

"No Iceland stay away!" Sweden yelled.

Denmark saw his opportunity and stabbed Ice in the shoulder with his battle axe.

Iceland screamed when he felt the axe hit his shoulder. He fell to the ground. He tries his best to stand up again, but his body feels so heavy.

"Denmark! Listen to me! Don't make this even worse than it already is just calm down!" Sweden yelled and looked over at Iceland.

Norway had had enough. "STOP this!" he yelled. And punched Denmark with his fist so he flew backwards. Luckily some of his magic did work and Denmark passed out on the ground. Convinced that Denmark would not wake up he ran over to Iceland's side. Sweden got up and walked over to Ice as well.

"This wound will not kill him at least" Norway said after examining the damage.

"That's good" Sweden said as he dried away the blood from his head.

"Heh, I'm sorry.." Iceland said and tried to smile, but he couldn't hide his pain.

"Shh it's okay, you will be okay Ice" Norway said.

Finland came out from the house after seeing the whole thing.

"How's Ice? Are everyone alright?" Finland asked worried.

"He's fine" Norway said. Sitting down on the ground, using magic really can take some strength out of you.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that much" Iceland lied and tries to stand up. Just as he is standing up he falls once again, trying his best not to scream when he feels the pain in his shoulder." Just a bit unstable I guess, hah..."

"Let's get you patched up, you too Sweden" Norway said.

"No need for it the only thing that is important right now is that he is calm when he wakes up". Sweden said and glared at Denmark.

"Fine, can you help me with Ice? We need to get him inside the house" Norway said.

"Yeah of course" Sweden said and lifted Ice up and carried him back to the house.

Finland helped take care of Iceland's wounds, and also patched up Sweden, at least the amount Sweden let him, since he wanted to guard Denmark in case he woke up.

Norway sat by Iceland's side, feeling the effects of his magic linger. "I hope the baby is fine. I know I really should not use magic in this state" Norway said. Sweden looked at Denmark over at the couch with a serious face and was prepared if he would wake up and attack again. Iceland suddenly felt really tired and helpless. He could still feel the pain in his shoulder, but it was a bit better now. "Can I help you guys with anything?" He really couldn't think about resting now. "It's fine Emil. Just stay put and rest" an exhausted Norway answered him from the armchair.

"Norway you need some rest you too" Sweden said and looked over at Norway.

"I know I should be, the stress is not good for the baby, I just hope it is fine".

"But..." Iceland began.

Norway stood up, "Stay". And gently pushed Iceland down into the couch again. He then went upstairs to the bedroom.

10 minutes later, Denmark started to wake up.

Denmark shook his head. "Ugh what happened?". As soon as he saw Sweden it all came back to him, Norway, rape, a baby, and he had lost control.

Sweden held a hard grip on Denmark if he tried anything and to calm him down.

Denmark looked in Sweden's eyes. You could see regret for what he had done as it was clear all over his facial expression. Sweden started loosen his grip. He soon let go of Denmark.

Seeing Ice and Sweden all bruised and bloodied. "What have I done? I'm so sorry". Then a thought hit him, did he harm Norway? He did not see him anywhere.

Sweden went to another couch and sat Denmark down. "Norway went upstairs to rest" Sweden said and looked at Denmark.

"It's fine, it's not that bad." Iceland said.

"Still I'm sorry you guys, I should not have acted this way, I'm an idiot" Denmark said.

"Yes you are" a voice came from the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**.:~ Chapter 5 ~:.**

* * *

"Yes you are" a voice came from the stairs.

"Norge.." Denmark began. "I'm sorry".

"I know and I'm sorry too " Norway said staring into Den's eyes.

Sweden sat next to Denmark and patted he's shoulder. "It's alright you are calm now".

Iceland felt a bit scared, but he didn't know why. He looked at Denmark with wide eyes, still feeling the pain in his shoulder. Noticing this Denmark looked apologetic. A moment of silence, "Who raped you?" Denmark asked.

Norway looked saddened by this. "We went to England and he was able to figure it out with some magic. The one who raped me is ..Romania" Norway whispered.

"What?!" Denmark said shocked.

"That's why I'm sorry. In the Viking days we tried for one of our own, but I wasn't able to keep our baby. My body rejected it..." Norway was lost in thought.

"That wasn't your fault, it never was" Denmark said, tears started to form in his eyes.

Sweden felt said but didn't show it. Beside him, Finland was openly crying, he hugged Sweden who hugged him back even harder. Iceland looked at Norway and Denmark. Everything seemed to be good again, at least for now. He smiled in relief and he almost let a tear fall. But he kept it in.

Norway looked over at Iceland looking for a reaction. He did not like to keep secrets, but one of his biggest was just revealed. Ice looked fine enough, but knows that inside he must be screaming. There is so much he never had told him. So much he could not say. Words unspoken. These feelings are confusing. Norway walked over and sat by the armchair. Still secretly studying his brother. Denmark followed Norway. With Sweden not far behind, he still did not trust him.

"So.. Are you going to keep it?" Denmark asked. He felt betrayed, sort of.

Norway quickly turned to Denmark.

"The baby still is a part of me, I cannot bear to kill it. It's life, and all life is valuable and precious to me" Norway said.

"Is that so? Well I will not be a part of this." Denmark said then stormed out of the house.

"Denmark!" Norway ran after him.

Iceland looked at Denmark running out of the house with Norway close behind. Why did Denmark do that? Doesn't he understand?

Sweden followed to make sure Denmark did not do anything again. But was met with a panting Norway instead. Sweden walked over to where Norway sat. "Are you okay Norge? Sweden asked worried.

"I'm fine, I'm just very drained of energy" Norway replied, still struggling to breath properly.

"Hmnn" Sweden grunted and picked Norway up in his arms carrying him inside.

Inside Iceland had managed to sit up in the couch. Sweden sat Norway down by his brother.

"Norge" Sweden said in a serious tone.

Norway's eyes widened "Yes?".

"You are shaking".

"Fine. The damn bastard pushed me" Norway said.

"He did what?" Iceland asked, looking shocked. He never thought Denmark would do something like that to Norway.

"Are you okay Norway!?" Finland appeared from the kitchen holding four cups of coffee.

"I am fine, but like I said before, I don't know how the baby is doing. It should be fine, but it's still in its early development. And I have not exactly been eating and sleeping enough. Plus I used magic today. It's not good".

"You should eat and rest. We will take care of Denmark." Iceland said, the others nodding.

"Okay, I will. After I finish this cup of coffee" Norway said.


	6. Chapter 6

**.:~ Chapter 6 ~:.**

* * *

~ The Next Day ~

They all sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast as they discussed what to do next.

Iceland, Sweden and Finland had stayed the night in the guest bedrooms. Norway had three of them. But only two got used. Iceland in one and Sweden and Finland in the other, sharing a room.

"What will happen? You know, after you get the baby" Iceland asked.

"I don't know, with Denmark and everything, but speaking of the baby. I'm still worried. Maybe we should call England? ".

"That's good, Sealand is with him and little Hanatamago, he was kind to take care of them for us under the night, maybe we can ask him to come over and make a check up on you?" Sweden said.

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea. At least it can't get worse, I think." Iceland replied.

"Well then" Norway said. "I will call hi- ..on second thought", Norway ran for the bathroom.

"Norway?" Iceland went after him, checking if he was okay.

Norway did not notice Ice at first. But when he stopped throwing up, he was met with Iceland's concerned face. He's so cute. Wait what? I should not be thinking that! "Oh Ice, sorry you have to see this". Norway flushed the toilet and went to the sink.

"You don't have to apologize, it was me who came here to check if you were okay." He looked at Norway, it must be hard for him...

"Oh, I'm fine... No that would be a lie." Norway said.

"Maybe we should try to call England now? Or how do you feel?" Iceland asked concerned.

"Yeah" Norway said. They went back to the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" Sweden asked.

"It's fine, I'm going to call Arthur now". Norway left for a few minutes then came back.

"So". Norway dialed England's number. Two signals later England picked up.

Hello, England speaking"

"Good morning England, it's Norway".

"Ah good morning to you too Norway. How are you feeling today? Did you talk to your fellow Nordics?".

"I'm feeling okay I guess. And yeah I did, but things did not end well with Denmark. I am a bit worried about the baby".

"Did something happen to it? Do you want me to come over?" England said worried.

"I had to use magic, and Denmark pushed me, and lately I have not been given much sleep and I can't really keep any food down. If you could come over that would be wonderful. I heard Sealand and Hanatamago is with you". Norway looked over at Finland and Sweden. "Could you bring them as well?".

"Yes the annoying little git is here with me indeed. Would gladly give him back to his parents...Did you say that Denmark pushed you? That can be quite serious. I'll be right over." Click. He hung up.

"So how did it go?" Sweden asked.

"He will be with us soon and he will bring Sealand and your little dog" Norway said.

"I hope Sealand have been good to England.." Finland said.

"Sounded like he was giving him a hard time I'm afraid", Norway replied.

"Hehe..." Finland made a little awkward laugh.

"Cute" Sweden kissed Fin sweetly on the mouth.

Finland still not being used to Sweden's random kissing, became really red in the face and hid it in his hands.

Iceland couldn't help but to laugh a little when he saw Fin's reaction. It was really cute.

Such a cute family, It won't be the same for us little one. Norway thought as he caressed the barely visible baby bump. "I hope you are alright" Norway mumbled. It knocked on the door, England was here.

Norway, lost in thought for a moment, jumped a bit. Then went to open the door.

The first thing that Norway saw when he opened he door, was England in a horrible state. Bags under his eyes, his hair messier than normal and his right cheek where redder than the other, suggesting that Sealand may have hit him on the way here. Sealand, on the other hand, had already run inside with Hanatamago to see his parents.

"Oh my. Come in I will make some tea for you. We're in the kitchen" Norway said as he closed the door.

"I would appreciate that, thank you" England followed Norway inside, said good day to Sweden and Finland and sat down at the table.

"Here you go" Norway handed him a cup of freshly made tea. Then sat down at the table as well.

"Hello Englan..." Iceland stopped, noticing how England looked. "What happened?".

England looked at Iceland and then looked away, ashamed. "I...was babysitting...".

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked.." Iceland quickly replied.

"No no, is fine. Anyway, how's it going Norway?" England asked.

"Morning sickness, tiredness and mood swings. Other than that I have not had any problems. Except that I had to use magic yesterday and that idiot pushed me as I have told you" Norway said looking worriedly at his stomach.

"Well morning sickness, tiredness and mood swings are all signs of pregnancy so it's nothing to worry about, but I would like to take a look at the baby. Now, do you have a place somewhere where you can lie down comfortable and let me take a look at your stomach?" England said while finishing his tea.

"There's a couch in the living room" Norway said as he took a sip of his beloved coffee.

The Englishman and the Norwegian proceeded towards the other room. While the others continued eating breakfast. Iceland looked worriedly over at Norway and decided to follow.

"Lay down on the sofa and roll up your shirt" England said.

"Okay" Norway did as he was told, much more relaxed now that he was in his own living room.

Iceland watched Norway and England. He didn't know what to do, but he wanted to check that Norway was okay.

"Okay." England said and placed his hands on Norway's stomach. He moved his hands up and down Norway's stomach and after a while he stopped. "The baby is fine, no harm done but I suggest that you stop using magic until the pregnancy is over. Also, if you plan on meeting Denmark again, bring someone with you seeing as how he reacted".

"Thank the gods" Norway finally could breathe again knowing that nothing bad had happened to the baby. "Don't worry I usually don't use magic, this time it was in self-defense. I will remember that, though, I do not plan to meet him any time soon" Norway said.

"I'm so happy for you, Nor" Iceland said and smiled. Though he was a bit worried about what was going to happen between Denmark and Norway after this.

"Good. Well then, I guess my job here is done. Oh and before I go, here". England took out a small jar with pills and gave them to Norway. "It will help against the sickness and give the baby the nutrition it needs".

"Thank you England" Norway said. Then he looked over at his brother. Oh how long it has been since he last saw him smile that way. For a moment Norway's lips twitched as they were about to smile even his eyes seemed more lively, then that faded and they became dull yet again.

Iceland noticed the change in Norway's eyes, and he couldn't help but to feel bad for him. He looked at Norway with a compassioned look in his eyes.

Norway sat up, and yet again felt the nausea hit him. "Damn it!" He grabbed the pills and quickly made his way towards the bathroom.

This left Iceland and England alone in the living room.

"Iceland I trust you to look after Norway during the pregnancy. He will be very fragile." England said looking at Iceland.

"Of course I will, I'll do my best" Iceland said.

"Good. By the way Iceland, how are you feeling? It must be hard on you too.." England asks with concern.

"It's fine.. I guess. It's just that it's been so much happening lately, and I feel like I could've helped Nor more if I just had been there for him.."

"Iceland do not blame yourself. What has happened happened and it's no ones fault. The best you can do now is helping Norway through this, okay?" England said and put a hand on Iceland's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. I will only be a call away. Take good care of yourself now."

"I'll try my best. Bye, thanks for everything." Iceland said and tried to smile.

England smiled back and then went into the kitchen to have a quick chat with Sweden and Finland and then go home, as he had business to attend to.


	7. Chapter 7

**.:~ Chapter 7 ~:.**

* * *

Norway lingered in the bathroom for quite some time. The others started to get worried.

Finland decided to go and check up on Norway.

"Norway, how are you feeling? Do you need something?" He asked while knocking on the door.

The door was not looked so Finland opened it. He was met with a sleeping Norway on the bathroom floor.

Finland saw Norway sleeping on the floor and gave a small smile before asking Sweden to carry him to his room.

Iceland went up to check if Norway was okay, but before he came to the bathroom he met Sweden who was carrying Norway. He got worried. "What happened? Is he okay?".

"It's fine, he just fell asleep" Finland said with a smile.

"Oh god, I thought something happened" Iceland sighed with relief.

Sweden nodded and took a left and entered Norway's room, he gently laid him down on the bed and closed the door. Then they heard banging on the front door.

"There is someone at the door" Finland said.

"I will get it" Sweden said.

"But... I can do it, if you want..." Iceland said carefully.

The swede gave him a look "Alright but be careful, I have a bad feeling about this". He went to get Sealand and Hanatamago who started barking.

Iceland went down and opened the door. He wasn't really that careful, but, what could happen?

There he was met by an angry Dane. "Hello Icey, is Norway home? he asked.

Iceland was shocked when he saw Denmark and he didn't really know what he should say. "Uhm.., N-No.."

Finland, seeing as it was Denmark at the door, decided that it might be best to go and watch Norway. He said so to Sweden and left bringing Hanatamago and Sealand with him.

"Smooth Ice, smooth." He thought. He probably screwed it up.

Denmark studied him "You're lying". He tried to get inside.

"No, don't!" He tried to block Denmark's way in to the house. The problem was that he still had a hard time to use one of his arms fully, since his shoulder was still hurt.

Denmark easily made his way into the house.

"Denmark, please, don't..." He tried to grab Denmark's arm.

Denmark shook him off.

Meanwhile Norway started to wake up, since the loud banging on the door did not go unnoticed by his ears, even in deep sleep. Finland, who had nervously paced around in the room, noticed Norway being awake and goes to sit on the bed. "What is happening?" Norway asked confused. Seeing as Hanatamago and Sealand where there as well.

"Denmark is here. Iceland and Sweden are trying to stop him so I thought I'd go up to you and protect you and them" *pointing and Sealand and Hanatamago*.

Iceland lost his grip. He didn't know what to do, he fell down on his knees. He felt useless. "Please... Don't hurt him.." He said quietly. Iceland tried to stand up again so that he could stop Denmark, but he failed. He felt weak, he didn't know what happened to him, he usually wasn't like this..

Denmark turned to Iceland. "Oh don't you worry Icey, I won't" Denmark smirked.

Sweden blocked his way now. But Denmark was prepared.

He hit him hard with the blunt side of his axe. Sweden fell down the stairs and hit the stone floor at the end. Completely passed out.

Iceland got mad at Denmark and got enough power to stand up. He grabbed Denmark's arm again.

"I did not want to hurt you Icey" Denmark hit him hard over his old wound. Making Iceland cry out in pain.

Iceland screamed, and he had to let go of Denmark's arm. Even though he shouldn't he couldn't help but to blame himself. "If only I was stronger..." He thought, letting a tear fall down his cheek.

Denmark went upstairs.

Iceland fell down to the floor, the pain in his shoulder made him unable to move. All he could do was to hear the sound of Denmark's footsteps getting closer and closer to Norway.

Finland listen to what happened through the door but couldn't hear anything.

"I hope Sweden and Iceland are okay..." he said.

Norway where so worried. "I will use my magic this once" Norway thought. He could sense Denmark's presence. He where close by. Iceland and Sweden where downstairs, probably hurt.

"Finland, quickly run into the bathroom, he has not seen you guys yet, he knows I'm home". Norway said with slight panic in his voice. "Look the door".

Finland looked the door and shooed Sealand and Hanatamago into the bathroom but decided to stay with Norway.

Meanwhile, Iceland tried to use his other arm to move towards the stairs. He cried in pain, but he didn't want to give up just yet.

"No Finland, he's too strong hide with the others" Norway said. At that moment Denmark pulled on the doorknob.

"Hide" Norway whispered. "If you think I'm leaving you alone in this state then you're dead wrong" Finland said.

"Please he will hurt you".

Iceland could hear that the footsteps stopped. "Fuck, he found him.." He continued trying to going up the stairs, but all the pain made him feel a bit dizzy. Soon after that everything got black.

"He will hurt you too. I've made up my mind" Finland said as he stood next to Norway, knife in hand that he grabbed from the kitchen before.

Denmark kicked the door in. "There you are" he smirked.

"Get out of here Denmark!" Finland yelled.

"No" Denmark's smile went wider. "I have come to get what is rightfully mine".

"He is not something you can claim Denmark. The best thing for you to do is leave. Now" Finland said.

"You know I won't, not until I get what I came for". He turned his gaze towards Norway.

Finland stood in front of Norway, shielding him from Denmark's view.

Norway stared at Denmark. And at Finland, he have a family. Please do not let anything happen to him! Norway thought.

Denmark raised his weapon, ready to strike Finland. Then it all happened so fast. Norway pushed Finland out of the way but got himself hit in the head. He fell lifeless to the floor and Denmark picked him up.

Finland had no time to react when Norway threw him out of the way. When he saw that Denmark had Norway he grabbed his knife and stabbed Denmark as hard as he could in the leg.

Denmark screamed then kicked Finland in the face. Blood welled from his leg as he made his way through the corridor and down the stairway. Iceland laid passed out in the middle of the stairs. Denmark gave him a hard kick and pushed him down on the side of the stair, a fall of two meters right onto the hard cold stone floor. He passed Sweden and went out the door and walked over to his car. He threw Norway in the backseat and started his car and the journey en route for Copenhagen.

* * *

Finland woke up to someone shaking him. Opening his eyes he saw Sealand looking right at him.

"Mama...Are you alright?" Sealand asked.

Finland, feeling some sort of swelling in his face, touched his nose and winched.

"Yes Sealand, I'm fine except for a broken nose". At this Sealand threw himself into Finland's arms and cried about how he thought he had died and how scared he was.

Hanatamago ran out of the room as soon as she had the chance. She quickly made her way downstairs where Sweden laid, she sniffed at his face before she started licking his nose. "Woof woof" she barked at him. Wagging her little tail. Sweden felt something tickling him and opened his eyes.

"Where's Fin?" he asked her. She tilted her head then looked towards the stairs.

He quickly staggered to his feet. Then he saw Iceland passed out on the floor.

"Iceland!" Sweden panicked and ran to him. "Hnn" Ice blinked his eyes open."Sve?.." He passed out again.

Sweden took him in his arms and went upstairs. "Finland, Tino? Where are you?!" he yelled.

Finland heard Sweden voice. "Sve! I'm in Norway's room" he yelled back.

"I'm coming" he quickly walked through the corridor careful of Iceland, noticing the blood on the floor and on the walls he made his way and finally arrived at Norway's room.

Due to the ache and the blood Finland was unable to move his head so he laid on the floor, waiting for Sweden to arrive.

Sealand yelled "Dad!" and started to run when he saw him. But stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the unconscious Iceland. Sweden carefully put Iceland on the bed. He then turned to Finland. "Are you okay?" Noticing his bloodied face.

"I'm fine. Fucking _Tanska_ took Norway though" Finland said anger filled his voice.

Sweden said shocked "_Han gjorde vad_?!".

Hanatamago thought that this was a good time to lick her master's face showing her affection. Well it would get somewhat cleaned from the blood. She jumped on Finland and started licking him everywhere in the face and on his hands.

"Yes. I'm fine. The damn Dane hit me with his axe, I fell down the stairs and passed out, I can't remember much. Ice is a bit worse he seem to have been kicked down from the stair and hit his head" Sweden said.

At this Finland went to check on Iceland, however his nose started bleeding again and he had to rush into the bathroom to stop it.

* * *

*_Tanska_ = Denmark/Danish in Finnish.

*_Han gjorde vad?!_ = He did what?! in Swedish.


	8. Chapter 8

**.:~ Chapter 8 ~:.**

* * *

* Norway's pow *

I don't know when I woke up. Maybe it was the humming from the cars engine or the radio that woke me. Of course pain can wake you as well, and my head hurt really badly. I tried to take in my surroundings but my sight where blurry. What happened? I close my eyes again and listened to the radio. Wait.. is that Danish music?! It all came back to me in a flash. My god. Denmark. What had he done to the others?! The car stopped.

"So you are awake my queen?".

A chill went up my spine as I opened my eyes again.

* * *

~ Norway's House ~

Iceland woke up, he didn't know what had happened. Then it all came to him, Denmark was here. Is Norway okay? He quickly sat up and a wave of pain came. His head ached and he could barely move his body because of all the pain. "Where is he?! Is he okay?!".

Finland came back from the bathroom, holding a pair of paper towels in front of his nose.

"Oh Ice. You're okay. How do you feel?" he asked Iceland.

"It's fine.. Where is Norway?".

Finland didn't want to tell Iceland, he really didn't but there was no way around it.

"He...Denmark came...He was too strong for me.. He took him".

"What? " Iceland said. "If only I was stronger.." He said quietly to himself.

"Don't be hard on yourself Iceland. We all failed to protect him" Sweden said.

"He was just too strong.." Finland said.

"What shall we do now? Who knows what that bastard is going to do to Norway" Sweden said worriedly.

"He's probably taken him home to Denmark.." Finland said looking at Sweden. "But we can't just attack him head on...".

"Probably, we need a plan and fast" Sweden said.

"Does anyone know why my head hurts so bad? I don't remember...".

"I found you on the stone floor beside the stair. He probably pushed you down" Sweden said.

"Oh.. That would explain it." The Only picture Iceland had in his head was Denmark's evil smirk.

"Are you hurt anywhere else? How's your shoulder?" Finland asked.

Iceland tried to move his shoulder and a wave of pain came. "Uh.. Not super good, I guess...".

"As it is now, none of us are in good fighting shape. We need to heal before we go after Denmark. Oh I hope Norway's fine" Finland said.

"_Ja_, we have to heal to get him back. I just hope Denmark does not harm him.. or the baby" Sweden said.

"That bastard.." Iceland tried his best to stand up and walk to the bedroom door. When he reached the bedroom door he was exhausted. But he wanted to find Norway.

"Iceland I think it's best if you rest for a bit. Actually I think all of us needs to rest for a while.."

Finland grabbed Iceland's uninjured shoulder and tried to lead him to lay back on the bed.

"But.,," Iceland tried his best to not cry, but he let one single tear fall down his cheek while he tried to keep in the rest of them.

* * *

~ With Norway ~

"You god damned bastard! Where are you taking me!?" Norway screamed at Denmark's face.

He smirked, "I'm taking you home of course. You belong to me, you always have. Sve took you from me, but that is changed now".

"But that's really not it, you're lying!" Norway said.

"Very clever. You know me too well Norge" Denmark roughly throwed Norway onto his shoulder.

Norway gasped in pain, this is not good, Denmark did not care if he hurt him. Denmark's shoulder hit him right in his stomach area. Oh no the baby! Norway panicked and started to hit Denmark with the little strength he got left.

"So you finally figured it out?" he throwed Norway into the basement and looked the door.

* * *

*_Ja_ = Yes in swedish.


	9. Chapter 9

**.:~ Chapter 9 ~:.**

* * *

~ Norway's House ~

"Should we call England again? Maybe he can help us..." Iceland asked.

"Great idea Ice. I'll go call him." Finland, being the only one not receiving a blow to the head, was the only one who could manage to make the phone call. He dialed England's number and it rang twice.

"Hello. England speaking.." said a tired voice at the other end of the phone. Oh yeah he was probably asleep.

"...England. It's Finland. Something horrible has happened to Norway".

That was all it took for England to wake up. He promised to be there as soon as he could and with that ended the call. About 30 minutes later England knocked on the door.

Finland opened the door and let him in, explaining more in detail of what happened.

"I see. None of you are fit to fight. I'll try to heal you as much as I can but it won't be 100%" England said.

England followed Finland in to the house and got shocked when he saw the state of them.

"You look awful. Unbelievable that one person can do this...Well give me a minuet and I'll heal you as best as I can" England said and started to work his magic on Finland. He then proceeded with helping the others.

"Thank you, England" Iceland said and smiled the best he could. Even though he tried his best he couldn't stop worrying about Norway. He was afraid that Denmark would do something that would hurt his brother.

"We should look for Norway" Sweden said.

England did his best, but as one could guess, wasn't able to heal them completely.

"There. This is the best I can do, I'm sorry I can't do more for you.."

No one said anything, but everyone knew, that there was a 50/50 risk that they wouldn't survive this.

Sweden looked at everyone. "We have to be brave if we don't find Norway in time something really bad will happen to him, I can feel it" Sweden said with a worried voice. Sweden took the car keys and looked at everyone. "Let's go we don't have time to stand here all day".

* * *

~ With Norway ~

Denmark threw me down the short stair and onto the basement floor. It hurt all over. There were no windows, the only way in or out was via the door. I stood up and walked over to the door. It was locked. Great. I sat myself down at the far away wall. Waiting. Hours went by and I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard footsteps coming and the door was unlocked. Denmark walked over to me and pulled me up by my throat and pushed me back at the wall starring into my eyes. "Fucking slut! You are mine and mine alone" He tightened his grip around my throat. My hands gripped his, but he was too strong. I struggled for air as breathing became hard. He dragged me up the stair and further into his home. We arrived at his room and he pushed me down on the bed. He pulled out a knife and made several cuts along my arms, legs and torso. I tried to scream. But his hands cut me off. He smirked and plunged the sharp knife deep into my stomach.. "Now, now, we don't want the neighbors to hear, do we?".

* * *

~ With the Others ~

Sweden and the others where in the car but Sweden had a bad feeling that they were to late.

To Iceland this felt like the longest car ride ever. He had a really bad feeling about this, he didn't understand what had gotten into Denmark.. They used to be so happy. The whole way to Denmark, all Finland could think of was how scared Norway must be right now and how much in pain he must be. "Please let us reach him in time, please.." He prayed silently to himself.

They finally made it to Denmark's Place and they went out from the car. "Ok we need to be really careful now Denmark is strong" Sweden said and looked worried. Finland nodded. It felt weird going to Denmark during a time like this. Sweden looked at Finland. "Stay close to me don't go alone ok?" Sweden said.

Finland looked at Sweden. "Ah okay" He said with a nod. Finland grabbed Sweden's hand. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared and holding onto someone helped a little. He looked at Iceland to see what he felt now that they were here. Iceland stood quietly behind the others. He felt hatred for Denmark. Why did he do it? Iceland really couldn't understand it all.

From inside the house, Denmark heard a car door closing and voices. They're on to me? Well that doesn't matter. He smirked. "I'm afraid I will have to leave you my queen" he said, leaned over and kissed Norway's temple. Norway just stared pass him into the ceiling, tears falling from his eyes. Denmark walked out of the room to greet his new company.


	10. Chapter 10

**.:~ Chapter 10 ~:.**

* * *

_From inside the house, Denmark heard a car door closing and voices. They're on to me? Well that doesn't matter. He smirked. "I'm afraid I will have to leave you my queen" he said, leaned over and kissed Norway's temple. Norway just stared pass him into the ceiling, tears falling from his eyes. Denmark walked out of the room to greet his new company._

* * *

"Iceland?" Finland said, breaking Iceland out of his thoughts. He held out his hand to Iceland. "So we don't lose each other".

It took a while before Iceland noticed that Finland was talking to him. "Uhm.. yeah.. good idea" Iceland said and took Finland's hand.

Meanwhile Denmark went through the backdoor, battle axe in hand. He reached the others and leaned against the wall. "You know, this was a really stupid idea on your part" he said as he smirked at them when they turned around. "Did you really think I would not think of this?" he laughed loudly.

Finland stared at Denmark, wide eyed. How could they think of trying to catch him off guard? There in deep shit now. Denmark took up his bloodied knife and stared intensely at Sweden, he then turned his focus towards Finland.

Iceland didn't want to see his friends get hurt, so he quickly walked in front of them. He thought that it would be better if Denmark hit him instead. "Oh what's this, little Icey have not learned his place yet?" Denmark said. "It's a crime to stand up against the King".

"You are not our king" Finland said without trying to sound scared, which didn't help that much.

"W-Where is he?" Iceland tried his best to not sound scared, but it was really hard.

"Oh so you wanna know what happened to the Queen? Let's just say I clipped his wings. He will never fly again".

"You better not have hurt him" this was the only time Finland wished he was as good as Sweden to mask his emotions cause frankly, he was near tears and you could hear that on his voice.

Denmark turned his gaze towards Finland again "I can't promise anything. But no matter, you will soon find out for yourself little lamb" he leapt forward.

If there was one time Finland was happy to have fast reflections then that was now. Fast a lightning he managed to deliver a good kick onto Denmark. "Quick. Let's run while he's down" So they ran in to the house, or mansion rather.

Denmark sat up. "Hah… hahahahaha" Denmark laughed evilly. "So he knows how to play?" and went after them.

Iceland quickly followed the others. He got shocked over how big the mansion was, but he did his best to keep focused so that he wouldn't lose the others.

"Let's find Norway" Sweden said.

"Yes but where shall we look? This mansion is huge" Finland said.

"Let's split up, I can go by myself, Ice you go with Fin" Sweden said.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Sve?" Sweden might be big and terrifying but, Finland had to admit, was not in his best shape and Denmark was incredibly strong at the moment.

"I can go by myself if you want to go with Finland.." Iceland said it even though he knew that it wasn't the best idea. But he really wanted the others to be safe.

I'm sure, let's not waist time. Ice go with Fin" Sweden said and ran through the left corridor.

Finland watched Sweden leave and then turned to Iceland. "Let's go".

"..yeah" Iceland said and then he began to walk. He really didn't know where he was going, but hopefully Denmark wouldn't find them.

They walked through the mansion, and then they were met by a salty iron smell coming from one of the rooms.

"It smells like.. blood...NORWAY!" Finland screamed and the two of them ran to the door to open it, but of course it was locked.

"There's got to be a way to get in..!" Iceland searched with his hands on the door, but he didn't find anything.

"Fuck.. Norway?! Can you hear us?" Iceland screamed.

A few seconds later they heard a cough. And a low whisper "Ice..?".

"Nor!" Iceland cried out, he slammed the door hard with his hand and he couldn't hold his tears back. "Why...?!".

Finland didn't know what to do. It was rare to see Iceland cry and this blasted door was the only thing keeping them from reaching Norway. They needed something to open it with.

"Ice. ICE! Stop that, it doesn't help. We need to find something to open it with..".

Then Sweden came from nowhere with a chair and throwed it at the door and it bugged. He quickly opened the door and saw Norway lying there full off blood. Sweden couldn't hold his tears away. "What on earth has he done to you?" Sweden said as tears fell down.

Norway opened his eyes, though he could not see them clearly.

Finland had never seen such a scary sight. Norway was laying a pool of blood and looking like death.

"Oh Norway" Finland cried.

Another cough. "..Trap" Norway said barely noticeable. Blood spilled from his wounds and mouth.

"A trap" was all Finland thought before the door behind them closed with a large thud. They were trapped.

Iceland didn't care if it was a trap or not, he quickly ran to his brother's side.

"Nor... Why would Denmark do this..?" he asked.

"Revenge.. Sve" was all Norway could say before he passed out.

Sweden couldn't understand this and he's tears couldn't stop falling from his eyes.

"ICELAND STOP!" Finland screamed when Iceland attacked Sweden.

Sweden didn't even notice Iceland he was just standing there while he's tears fell down. "Take it out on me, I understand Iceland" Sweden said with shaking voice.

Finland could just stand there watching the scene. Sweden cried. Sweden. The only country he know that can hold a poker face 24/7. He cried. "...This really is a fucking hell" He thought. And with no way to get out.

Iceland felt like he fell into a dark hole, he couldn't stop. He blamed himself for all that had happened, still he attacked Sweden. He didn't what had gotten into him. "I-I'm sorry.." he said, but he was still attacking Sweden.

Sweden's tears wouldn't stop he couldn't remember last time he cried this much but he couldn't control it He hated Denmark for what he had done to Norway and he wouldn't get away with this. "T-This is my fault I shouldn't have let Norway tell Denmark about this" Sweden said as he continued to cry as he looked at Norway.


	11. Chapter 11

**.:~ Chapter 11 ~:.**

* * *

An hour passed in silence.

By now everyone had stopped crying and sat together in a corner, thinking about what to do next. None of them were really fit to fight and now they had Norway to take care of too.

Harming a nation? Easy. Killing them? Well not quite. Norway made small movements and he woke up.

Sweden saw that Norway was awake "Norge!".

Norway just stared at him. Closed his eyes as tears started to fall again.

Sweden dried away his tears. "We all are here with you Norge we will not leave your side" Sweden said.

Iceland felt bad for what he had done to Sweden. He just sat in one position and looked down on the floor. He didn't even move when the others walked to Norway.

Norway looked around searching, noticing his brother at the far end of the room. He gripped Sweden's arm rather hard and stared into his eyes as he whispered "The baby, lost". He then loosened his grip, his arm fell limp to the side and he looked away.

Sweden looked chocked at Norway and then a sad face appeared. "No..." Sweden said and looked down.

Finland gripped Norway's hand. He couldn't form any words. Denmark really have gone too far.

"What a cute family reunion" Denmark's evil voice came from a speaker in the corner. "Too bad it's gonna end here".

Chills. That was the first thing Finland felt when he heard that voice. Slowly he turned around. "...Denmark...".

Iceland still didn't move, but he was angry. He bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed when he tried to hold his emotions back.

Sweden got furious. "You will pay for this Denmark!".

"You brought this upon yourselves you know" Denmark replied. "You took my Queen from me, now I will do the same to you".

Sweden didn't understand what Denmark meant. "What are you talking about you Idiot?".

Around there Finland froze. He couldn't move. Denmark was crazy.

"Let's not forget who managed to get Norway sick all those years ago, it was you Sve. You were in charge of the food, it's your fault our child died".

Sweden was left speechless.

Iceland couldn't even look at the others, he was so ashamed. He bit his lip harder and harder just to keep himself calm.

"Now let's have a little fun shall we?" Denmark pushed a button and it went silent.

A sound could be heard. Gas containing halothane started to leak into the room putting everyone asleep.

"Shit." Was all Finland managed to think before he fell to the floor in a couching fit. This gas...

The others passed out not long after.

* * *

~ 12 hours later ~

Denmark had taken Norway and now Finland captive and moved them to another location. Sweden and Iceland where moved into the basement where he had first brought Norway.

* With Sweden & Iceland *

Iceland Woke up. He didn't remember anything. He looked around and saw Sweden lying next to him. The rest of the room was dark, so he didn't see that much. He realized that Finland and Norway was missing. "Sve? Wake up!".

Sweden woke up by Iceland shaking him, he sat up and looked around he also noticed the others were gone.

"Where are we..? And where are Norway and Finland?" Iceland looked after a door or some sort of way to escape.

Sweden's heart started to beat faster and he looked at Iceland. "Denmark!" Sweden yelled and went to the door but of course it was locked.

"Fuck.. What should we do now..?" Iceland asked.

"Well, if we're stuck in here I should apologize.. I'm sorry that I attacked you before, I didn't know what I was doing.." Iceland looked down on the floor in shame. Sweden heard him but he was to concentrated on getting out.

"We need to find a way out of here!" Sweden said and hit the door hard even if he knew it wouldn't help. He turned to look at Iceland.

"Yeah, but it's so dark.." Iceland looked around in the room again, trying to find something to open the door with or something they could light up the room with.

"It's no use, the door is too hard to destroy" Sweden said and sat down on the floor. That Dane god dammit! Sweden looked back at Iceland. "It's ok about what you said before I understand completely Iceland". Sweden said and gave Iceland a soft smile.

* * *

* With Finland & Norway *

The first thing Finland noticed when he woke up was a splitting headache, like he had been drinking. Looking through the room he was in but didn't recognize a thing, it was very...cold. No furniture except for a dresser a the bed he was currently lying in. Looking to his left he saw a person under the blanket. Lifting it, he saw that it was Norway and then he remembered everything. The news. The kidnapping. The gas. Denmark!

He tried to shake Norway awake. "Nor? Nor you hear me? NOR!?".

Norway woke up hearing a familiar voice. "Fin-..land".

"Oh good he's alive." Finland thought.

"Nor, this is bad. Sweden and Iceland isn't here. There was something in that gas".

"Where are we?" Norway tried to sit up, his whole body ached and his stomach hurt really badly. So much pain. Gahd. Norway quickly laid down again. He felt lightheaded.

"I don't know..." Finland moved away from the bed to take a stroll around the room, even if there was nothing there. Just out of curiosity he tried the door, but surprise it's locked.

"Well...we won't get out this way." He then, for some reason decided to look inside the dresser. What he saw made him shocked. Dresses. Lots and lots of dresses. "...He isn't just crazy, he's sick in the head too...".

"Yeah" Norway caught up a little blood. The cuts all over Norway's body had at least healed, except for the deeper ones. The wound on his stomach still dripped blood and had formed a little pool on the bed sheets.

Hearing Norway couching Finland went over to him and cleaned off his face with the blanket as there were no paper towels in the room. "I'm afraid...that were stuck here. And I don't think neither Sve or Ice have healed enough to take on Denmark...If he haven't disposed of them already...".

"N-no" Norway said but it came out as a whisper. After a few minutes of silence Norway spoke again. "Why did you come Finland? My life is not worth it, you have a family".

At this Finland stopped and looked at Norway. He then gave a little smile. "Because you are my family too. And besides, you have Iceland, don't you? He is your family and he came all this way to save you".

"He did?" Norway asked. After a moment he said "I have put all of you at risk, I'm sorry". Norway looked at Finland.

"We all came because we love you." After saying this Finland rose from the bed and did a second tour around the room. What else could he do right now. Norway was in no shape to run away and Finland wasn't really that strong that he could carry him.

They heard footsteps coming from the floor above them. "That must be Denmark" Norway said.

He looked away as tears began to form again. He hated feeling weak.

Finland glared at the roof and then looked at Norway. "I won't let him hurt you anymore...".

Finland sat on the bed next to Norway and held his hand, awaiting the devil.

"And I won't let him hurt you, Finland" Norway said. "But I fear the worst".

Then the door unlocked and Denmark stepped in. "My my, so you finally woke up, took you long enough" Denmark smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

**.:~ Chapter 12 ~:.**

* * *

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter! And it's not a fluffy one. Don't like? Don't read, but I think you will "enjoy" it. C;**

* * *

Then the door unlocked and Denmark stepped in. "My my, so you finally woke up, took you long enough" Denmark smirked.

Finland glared at him. "Cut the crap Denmark. What do you want?".

All Finland could do was glare. "He's sick in the head" he thought. "You don't treat your "Queen" very well though".

"You're absolutely right about that" he grinned. "Let's get him patched up?". He dragged Norway out of the room. "Damn bastard let go of me" Norway yelled as he locked the door. Leaving Finland alone in the darkness.

Denmark grabbed Norway faster than Finland thought was possible and was only able to yell "NO!" before they were gone.

* * *

~ LEMON ~

Denmark dragged Norway to his bed. By then Norway where silent. Well not for long. Denmark tied his hands to the bedpost making Norway bend in a way that hurt him since the wound on his stomach was not healed. "You are a bitch Norway. Bad dogs must be punished". Denmark hit him hard over the back several times with a whip. Blood dripped slowly down Norway's back. Satisfied with his work Denmark positioned himself at his entrance and thrusted in all of the way to the hilt. Norway screamed in searing pain "S-stop it". Denmark was not faced by this and kept thrusting. He grabbed Norway's cheek and jaw hard with his hand and turned his face against him so he would shut up. He bent forward and whispered in his ear "No, I won't. You love it Norway. Such a slut". A chill went up Norway's spine, but not by pleasure. Denmark then decided to get even rougher, he bit down in Norway's neck hard. Blood dripped and ran down his neck and onto the mattress. Denmark grabbed his hair not exactly mindful of the floating curl. Instead of the normal pleasure, it turned into a nightmare. It hurt. Denmark where going at it, thrust after thrust and it felt like hours until Denmark finally released inside of him. He pulled out. Norway felt Denmark's cum trickle down his legs, there was probably blood too but Nor did not dare to look. He closed his eyes. His bottom and back hurt as hell. But Denmark was not finished with him. He hit him, bruised him, harmed him, used him. Until he got tired of it.

* END OF LEMON *

* * *

He dragged Norway back to the room where Finland where kept and gave him a hard push inside then locked the door. Norway fell to the floor. He was barely conscious…

Finland ran over to Norway as soon as he fell through the door. He didn't need words to know what had happened. It was just horrible. "DENMARK YOU MONSTER!" He yelled even though Denmark didn't hear him or didn't care. Finland used all of his strength to carry Norway to the bed, praying whatever God that would listen, to get them out of there. That night Finland didn't sleep. He was afraid that Denmark would come back to hurt Norway even more. He wouldn't let him get hurt once again. So he watched by his side through the whole night, eyes glued on the door.

The morning came. Norway woke up and saw that Finland was awake staring at the door. "Finland" Norway said, turning his attention towards him instead.

Hearing his name, Finland turned to look at Norway.

"Morning Norway.. How do you feel?".

"Just wonderful. I'm sore all over" Norway said and winced as he sat up.

Finland tried to get Norway to lay down again. He somewhat knew how Norway felt, not being able to move.

"Don't get up. Stay in bed for now or it might get worse, the pain I mean."

Norway sighed "Fine". He laid back down. "Finland?" Norway began.

"Yes?".

"Nothing" Norway said and turned his head away to stop Finland from seeing his weak side as he let tears fall.

Even now Norway refused to show his weak side, even when he was in so much pain. Finland really admired Norway for being so strong but still... After a while Fin said "Where gonna get out of here. Just hang on".

"Yeah, but to what?" Norway said depressed and curled up into a ball.

For the first time Finland didn't have any answers. He knew as well as Norway that there was no way for them to get out. He didn't realize that he had started to stroke Norway's hair, as he does when Sealand can't sleep or is sad.

"Why did he do it? It's my fault, everything. I could not bear him a child, but why? Why did he take the life of this one?" Norway cried and laid his head in Finland's lap.

"It's not your fault. None of this is. We all should had known that Denmark wouldn't take it good." He kept stroking Norway's head, letting him cry in his lap. "Denmark will pay for this Norway".


	13. Chapter 13

**.:~ Chapter 13 ~:.**

* * *

~ With Sweden & Iceland ~

Iceland gave a small smile back. "Let's get the hell out of this place, the others need us". "You're right" Sweden said. They kept looking and finally they found a wire. "Let's use this" Iceland said. "Are you sure about this?" Sweden asked. "I don't know if it will work but it might, I have seen it in movies" Iceland replied. He bent the wire and and put it in the keyhole. With a click the door unlocked.

As soon as the door opened Iceland and Sweden took off. They ran as far as they could from that room without really knowing where they're going. It wasn't until Iceland stopped them that they realized that.

"Hey Sve. SVE! Where are we going?" Iceland asked. Sweden stopped and looked at Iceland. "I don't know" Sweden said as he felt bad for not thinking over it before.

While they were standing and thinking they felt like someone was watching them. Looking around they spotted a person, but he or she disappeared around the corner.

"Stay close to me" Sweden said to Iceland as they walked at the direction the person went.

"A, ah.." Said Iceland and followed Sweden. Finally the luck was on their side. Another person in this blasted mansion might be able to help them out of here. They rounded the corner and came to an endless corridor and up ahead they could see the same person as before, which appeared to be a girl judging by the purple skirt she was wearing.

"Excuse me miss?" Sweden said and looked at the girl.

Said girl turned around and looked at them. "...She's got..very manly features.." Iceland thought as he looked at her.

"Ehm.. My name is Patrick, sir..".

Sweden looked chocked when the ''girl'' introduced herself. "Patrick?" Sweden asked and looked questioning.

"Patrick?" Iceland thought. Well, he did look a little to manly to be a girl. But the question remains...

"...Why are you in a skirt?" Iceland asked suddenly.

"W-well...I was forced into one when I came here..." Patrick said, glancing at the floor.

. "Of course" Sweden sighed, Denmark had lost his mind. And why skirts?

"May I ask what you two are doing here?" Patrick said. No one ever came to this mansion but his "master".

"A friend of ours were kidnapped and brought here. We find him but lost him and another one of our comrades. We were hoping that you could help us find them". Patrick looked at their eyes. What he saw were pure sadness. How could someone do that? "I'm sorry but I haven't seen your friends...but I think I know where they are".

Sweden made a soft smile, looking kinda funny on his stoic face. "Can you tell us where they are?" Sweden said.

Patrick nodded and led them out of the corridor. "When I first came here my master told me what I was supposed to do, cleaning and such but there was one room I was never allowed to walk in to. And when I asked why he slapped me. I may be wrong but if your friends are somewhere in this mansion, it's probably in that room".

Sweden wasn't surprised when Patrick told him about that Denmark slapped him. "Thank you for helping us" Sweden said.

Iceland was happy that they found someone to help them, but it seemed a little too simple. Almost as if it was planned. "Sve? I feel like it's something weird about this. Isn't it a little too ...simple?" he asked.

Sweden looked at Iceland and actually agreed but he was too worried to even think.

They kept walking. Lord knows how big that mansion was. It felt like an eternity before they reached the door that Patrick was not allowed to touch. This time, Iceland and Sweden was more prepared if something were to happen. The whole thing was too simple. Being able to break out of the room quite easily and then find someone that knew where Finland and Norway was...Something was not right. "Here we are" Patrick said.

"Are you absolutely sure that they will be here?" Iceland asked. Patrick said nothing as he turned to pick the lock. To everyone's surprise, the door opened and inside...

… where Finland tied up, beaten and bruised. Beside him Norway laid passed out completely nude. He did not even flinch as Finland did when the light from the doorway made its way into the darkness.

"Norway!" Iceland screamed and rushed inside. A click could be heard.

Sweden yelled "No Iceland don't". But he was too late. Iceland was shot in the leg and fell onto the floor screaming. From a corner a cold voice could be heard. "Well well well what do we have here?". Denmark appeared holding a gun now pointing it at Sweden. Sweden started to move forward. "A-a-aa, I would not do that if I where you" Denmark grinned at him.

* * *

* Finland's Pow *

All Finland could do was watch. He hated Denmark with a burning passion. If he wasn't tied and gagged he would learn Denmark a lesson he would never forget. He wanted to scream but it only came out as muffled groans. When Iceland was shot, he couldn't stop his tears from overflowing. He just wanted to get his family out of here.

* * *

"You see Sve, all this time my main goal has been revenge. On you " he grinned even wider. "I took your queen. And also took what was rightfully mine" he looked at Norway. Now it's your turn".


	14. Chapter 14

**.:~ Chapter 14 ~:.**

* * *

Sweden looked at Denmark with hatred in he's eyes to see Finland lying there all bruised and gagged was enough for him. "Let us deal with this on our own let Tino and Lukas go" Sweden said.

"Hahaha, that's it. Your precious "wife". I took him. But not to worry. He's still yours in all ways. You can have him back". Denmark cut Finland loose and pointed the gun at his head. What happened next was unbearable for Sweden. Denmark pulled the trigger…

The moment the trigger was pulled, Norway managed to redirect the shot which ended up grazing Finland's cheek instead. The bang from the gun nearly made Finland deaf and the bullet grazing his cheek was the worst feeling he ever felt. However he quickly managed to come back to reality and saw this chance to be of some use. As hard as he could he lifted his leg and gave a good kick to Denmark side, making him fall of the bed unconscious, the air knocked out of him. He dropped the gun. Sweden was surprised of Finland's braveness and quickly took him in his arms but he knew that Denmark would be furious if he woke up. "Are you ok Tino?" Sweden asked and kissed his forehead.

It felt like forever since he'd been in Sweden's arms. Oh how he had missed it. But now was not the time.

"I'm fine Sve, really but still need to get out of here. You take Norway and I take Iceland."

Sweden nodded at Finland as he went over to Norway and lifted him up but was still prepared if something would happen. "It will be fine Lukas" Sweden told him. Norway nodded and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. As soon as Finland where loose he went over to Iceland. The wound in his leg had stopped bleeding but he had still lost lots if blood and was barely conscious. "It's okay Iceland. We're getting out of here".

Denmark woke up quite quickly and crawled over to where the gun laid.

But just as he was about to grab it, Patrick appeared and kicked it out of the way. Furious Denmark managed to get up. He elbowed Patrick in the stomach. Patrick fell to the floor gasping for air. Denmark quickly picked up the gun and ran after the others. Shooting at them while they ran through the corridor. Finland looked back. Denmark was not far behind them. There, a light in the distance. It must be the front door. A few shots flew by them. Denmark where getting closer.

"Hurry!" Finland yelled. Denmark was closing in and by the look on his face he was not happy.

"We are almost there!" Sweden yelled back and ran even faster.

They managed to get outside they kept on running trying to get as far away as possible. But it's not that easy while carrying a wounded on your back. Finland looked back once more. Crap. Denmark was too close to outrun he stood just outside and pointed the gun in their direction.

But then from nowhere Patrick bravely throwed himself at Denmark. Finland and Sweden ran for it. They had been given a chance to get away and they were not gonna waist it. In the distance you could hear the struggle and screams. Then it became silent. Finland looked back just as two loud gun shots could be heard. Denmark stood by Patrick whose life just ended, blood pooled everywhere...


	15. Chapter 15

**.:~ Chapter 15 ~:.**

* * *

Hey guys! Ju-chan here, this is the last chapter of _Clipped Wings_. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please give us a review so our work can get better C:  
A sequel to this story is up now. It's called _Flightless_. It's a NorIce-fic with a bit of SuFin. ^^

* * *

~ 2 days later ~

Sunlight threw little light specks that managed to find its way through the curtains into the room where Norway had been sleeping since the day they managed to escape from the Dane. The light hit Norway's face and made him slowly open is eyes, he was still tired. Then everything that happened came back to him. At least the parts he could remember where had not been unconscious. He sat up, still really painful but he could manage it.

He looked around the room and spotted Iceland asleep on a chair beside him. His head where resting on the bed. Norway reached his hand out and laid it on Ice's white hair that he always thought resembled snow. Just then the door opened and in came Finland. "Oh Norway. You're awake" Finland said as he closed the door.

"How are you feeling? Iceland has been here even since we came back, never left the room. Looks like he fell asleep, poor thing" He said and gave a small smile.

"I'm tired, still sore but I'm okay. How's everyone else? What happened?" Norway asked as he tangled his fingers in Iceland's hair and stroked him softly.

"Well.. We managed to get out, as you can see, but it wasn't easy. After you redirected Denmark's pistol and fainted Sve managed to cut us loose and then we ran. Unfortunately Denmark was right behind us and he nearly shoot us outside the mansion. We managed to get away because of a young boy who sacrificed himself to save us. You were out as a light when we got back and have been sleeping for two days. England was here and healed everyone as much as he could but your injuries had to heal by themselves" By this time Finland had seated himself on the bed next to Norway. "Ice got shoot in the leg and Sve got some minor injuries. I managed to get away with a broken rib and nose. But it's all over now. You're safe".

Norway nodded tears in his eyes. "I'm just glad it's over. Though Denmark is still out there, and we really can't do anything about it. I'm actually a bit scared what he might do next, I just hope it's not in the near future".

Finland was quiet. As much of a bastard Denmark was, there was no way to put him in prison. He was a country and while the nations had laws, no one could really do anything about this. Making sure that they never meet during the meetings was the best they could do. No one said it, but everyone was scared. Denmark was not a country to give up after a failure. "Oh yeah Norway. You haven't eaten in a long time. You want some food? Sve is cooking right now and you need to get your strength back".

"I'm starving" he unsteadily got to his feet and followed Finland out but not before he took a look back at Iceland sleeping soundly. He smiled and went through the doorway softly closing the door.

Sweden heard footsteps in the stairs and went to check and saw Norway and Finland. "Oh you are awake Lukas" Sweden said and smiled and went back to his cooking.

Right then Sealand, followed by a barking Hana came in from the backyard through the kitchen door. "Hiya Norway! I thought you would never wake up". "Hey Sea" Norway gave him a small smile back as Sealand ran up and hugged him. It was then Finland reminded Sealand about washing his hands and he took off again.

Sweden smiled at Sealand and was soon done with the food. "You must be starving Lukas" Sweden said and looked at Norway. "I'm famished" Norway replied taking in the wonderful smell of Sweden's food. He always made the most wonderful dishes.

Sweden looked sad he took Norway's plate and started to add the food and he took extra portions for Norway. "Here you go" Sweden said and handed over the plate. "Thank you" Norway started eating.

Meanwhile Iceland where waking up. The first thing he notices is that the bed was empty, no sign of Norway anywhere. "Nor? Norge?!" Shocked and scared Iceland began to panic. Did Denmark take him again? He rushed downstairs.

While they were having a good time eating and talking they heard footsteps in the stairs. Or it was more like an elephant running down the stairs. "Looks like Iceland finally woke up." Finland said with a smile.

Ice raced to the kitchen when he heard voices coming from there. He stopped in the doorway spotting Norway sitting across the table. In a moment he was by Nor's side. Ice let tears fall freely as their eyes met. He hugged Norway from no were. Norway where surprised by this, but hugged him back. They looked into each other's eyes again, this time however, Norway stared intensely and tears started to fall from Norway's eyes as well.. "Umm Nor? Ice began as their faces got closer together. Soon their lips met in a soft kiss.

It might have gotten a bit intense and hot after a while. They were interrupted by two chuckles.

Nor and Ice turned their faces and blushed hard when they saw Finland and Sweden smiling at them. They all broke out in full laughter.

After passing so many tests they were finally together again.


End file.
